We shall determine the amino acid sequence of the repressors (cI products) coded by bacteriophages 434 and 21, as well as those of the cro products coded by lambda, 434, and 21. We shall attempt to crystallize these molecules and study their structures. We shall determine the cleavage site, apparently common to the three cI products, and study the mechanism of this carcinogen-activated cleavage.